La saga del fénix: Especial 2000 Reviews
by Eyedragon
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, ha llegado el momento donde un escritor tomara las responsabilidades y sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos pasados.
1. Chapter 1

ESPECIAL 2000 REVIEWS!

—A ver donde estará este idiota. — Decía Nero quien caminaba junto a su hermano Draco.

—Esperemos que ya tenga listo el especial porque lleva retrasado mucho tiempo.

Ambos hermanos llegaron a un estudio donde se puede ver a Eyedragon riendo como loco en su escritorio — Ah, hola chicos ¿saben? Acabo de descubrir como meterme en los GPS de los autos de nuestros compañeros escritores, miren. — Se aclara la garganta. — Señor Scrittore Passione, doble a la derecha.

—Pero, no hay derecha en esta calle.

—¡Si yo te digo que hay que doblar vos apretas el pomo, ahora dobla a la derecha!

—Ehh, ok, supongo que… ¡Aahhhh!

—Ja, ja, ja, que idiota llevo dos horas haciendo esto y siempre me hacen caso.

—Aja, te felicito por tu extraordinario abuso de poder ahora ¿Y el especial? — Preguntó Draco.

—Les aviso cuando lo empiece. — Dijo Eye mientras cargaba el capítulo 593 de One piece.

—¡¿Ni siquiera lo empezaste?! — gritaron los dos.

—Ni siquiera pensé en empezarlo.

—Eye, son tus fans, es tu responsabilidad.

—Esas palabras tendrían más significado de no ser por el hecho de que… no me importa.

—Ok, como quieras pero a los fans no les va a gustar esto. — Dijo Draco.

—Hay que miedo ¿Qué harán? Arrojar cocteles molotov a mi casa.

De pronto la TV se encendió y se vio a un reportero en la casa de Eye, la cual está en llamas y siendo destrozada y saqueada por docenas de personas.

En el rostro de Eye se podía ver un tick nervioso. — ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan yeta?

—Porque eres un completo idiota. — Dijeron los gemelos.

—Ok… está bien, haré el maldito especial. — Dijo con pereza.

Luces, cámaras, ACCION!

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos ustedes? — Gritó Eyedragon en medio de un gran escenario frente a un gran público.

—¡Estamos bien Eye!

—¡¿Y cómo está nuestra directora general, Lauren Faust?!

Lauren estaba entre el público. — ¡Muy bien!

—¡¿Qué tal las palomitas?!

—¡Necesitan sal! — Dijo levantando un cubo grande de palomitas.

—¡Prefiero la mantequilla! Pero bueno, sean todos bienvenidos al tan esperado ¡ESPECIAL 2000 REVIEWS DE LA SAGA DEL FENÍX! — Gritos de emoción. — Hoy tenemos un elenco de invitados muy especial para este día, con nosotros están, ¡Scrittore Passione!

Una lámpara ilumina un sillón donde esta Scrittore, un alicornio blanco con crines marrones y una CM en forma de hoja de Word, por lo visto el pobre tenía su brazo izquierdo y sus alas vendadas y llevaba un parche. — Hola compañeros.

—Auch… puedo ver que tuviste un accidente.

—Sí, el maldito GPS de mi auto ¿lo puedes creer?

—Sí… me ha pasado. — Dijo tratando de contener la risa. — nuestro siguiente invitado ¡Silverwolf850!

Otra luz ilumina otro sillón donde hay un alicornio blanco de crines azul claro y una pechera roja. — ¡Hola compas!

—Tambien a Jackal Sleipnir — Otra luz ilumina a un kirin blanco con crines negras.

—Hola amigo, es un placer estar aquí.

—¡Parca333!

La luz ilumina otro sillón con un pegaso blanco de crines naranjas. — Hola amigo.

—Hola compadre, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—Bien.

— Me alegro, ¡Y también tenemos a Gleaming Shield! — En un sillón había una pegaso de color azul claro, crin y cola color azul y rojo fosforescente, pequeña y delgada con ojos celestes y con lente color azul opaco.

—¡Es un placer está aquí esta noche amigos! — Gritó emocionada la pequeña Gleaming.

—Y aquí esta Estrella Diurna, la chica que hace los dibujos por los cuales yo insisto como una nena pequeña. — Se le dijo a una unicornio blanca de crines negras y azules.

—Es un placer chicos. — Dijo ella.

—¡Raynmond withe! — Al lado de Gleaming estaba una alicornio exactamente igual a Cadence pero con los colores de Shining Armor pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran color rosa claro (Lo siento Rayn, pero me dio flojera describirlo XD) y su CM era una varita mágica envuelta en un aura violeta claro.

—-¡Eye! — Dijo animada la yegua.

—¡Rayn! — Gritó Eyedragon animado. — ¡También tenemos a CSR Stories - ReviewSystem 2.0 CSR Stories! Aunque lo llamaré solo como CSR porque soy flojo.

CSR era un unicornio turquesa con crin roja con detalles blancos, CM en forma de lupa y anteojos. — Hola Eye, por sí no lo saben, yo soy colaborador en el fanfic "Escudo y Estrella"

—¡Y agradezco tu ayuda compadre! ¡Y por último tenemos al seño SilverSpike!

Sentados en dos sillones estaban Silver (versión anime de Spike, vean su foto de perfil) y al señor A, que no necesita descripciones porque todo el mundo sabe como es, es el señor A por todos los cielos.

—¡Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar! — Gritó Eye.

—Antes de comenzar quiero decir que estoy muy agradecido por estar aquí dijo Scrittore.

—De nada amigo, te lo mereces. — Dijo Eyedragon. — Antes de empezar quisiera preguntar si todos están bien. — Les dijo a sus invitados.

—Yo estoy genial. — Dijo Gleaming.

—Yo también. — Dijo CRS.

—Excelente, no escucharemos las respuestas de los demás porque soy flojo y no quiero escribir.

—Oye. — Dijo Parca333. — Es tu especial, es tu responsabilidad, no te hagas el flojo.

—Esas palabras tendrían mucho más significado para mí de no ser porque… no me importa… wow, deja vu. Je, ¡a quien le importa! ¡Bailemos! — Dijo saltando sobre la mesa a bailar como Johnny Bravo mientras que la luna aparecía en el techo a modo de bola disco mientras que sonaba la canción "Base after base" de Geometry Dash.

—¿Alguien lo puede golpear? — Dijo Silverwolf850 y Raynmond no dudo en darle un sartenazo en la cara a Eye.

—Él dijo Eye, je.

Eye estaba en el piso mientras que muchos mini Chimuelos volaban en torno a su cabeza, de pronto Eye se levantó. — Huy, perdón por eso pero… es que 2000 reviews… — Se sienta en su sillón. — Carai, es que es algo único, hay que llamar a la diosa Horo, al dios Goku, al dios Dross, al dios Freddy, a la diosa Daenerys, y al dios Bato.

—¿Bato? — Dijo Gleaming.

—El dios del vino y la fiesta, por mis calzones de queso, ese sí es un dios je. — Dijo Eye mientras comia un tazón de ¿calzones de queso?

—…Oye amigo, dejando un poco tu locura, prepare una lista de preguntas que me gustaría que me respondas. — Dijo el alicornio Scrittore Passione.

—Pues… — Arroja el tazón. — ¡Lanza las preguntas! — Scrittore le lanzó su lista a la cara. — ¡No literalmente, imbécil!

—Ups, perdón. A ver, ¿Cómo te hiciste Brony?

—Oh, eso es fácil, estaba viendo un Live Streem de uno de mis youtubers favoritos, el Ultimoplayer y él menciono a los bronys y en ese momento me interese, vi mi primer capítulo el cual fue "ataque de codicia" y me enamoré, ese capítulo sigue siendo el más nostálgico para mí.

—Comprendo…

—Oye, perdón que te interrumpa pero tengo también una pregunta ¿Cómo encontraste el fanfiction originalmente? — Dijo Silver.

—La respuesta a eso es el pegaso blanco que tienes a tu derecha. — Dijo señalando a Parca. — Pero no interrumpas Silver, ya tendrás tu turno. Scrittore, sigue por favor.

—Ok, me preguntaba si antes de comenzar con tus fics habías escrito algo anteriormente.

—Mmmm, pues cuando tenía cinco años escribí un libro muy malo llamado "Dragones destino de hierro" que en realidad era una calco de una película llamada "dragones destino de fuego", era súper original.

—Ya veo y… ¿Cuál fue tu primera publicación en fanfiction?

—Una historia llamada "Gran sacrificio"

—Oye ¿y de que trataba? — Pregunto Gleaming.

—Ah, era sobre que Luna era secuestrada y luego se enamoraba del guardia que la salvaba, nada original pero si gustan un día de estos puedo reescribirlo y resumirlo si quieren.

—A mí me gustaría verlo. — Dijo Raynmond withe. — suena interesante.

—Interesante y super mega cliché je. Aunque lo escribí yo, por tanto es una obra maestra.

—Que narcisista. — Dijo Parca333

—¿Qué? Es mi especial 2000 reviews, déjenme dejar de lado la humildad un rato ¿de acuerdo? — Todos lo miran de mala manera. — Ok, ok, ya entendí ¿Qué sigue?

—Ah, cierto ¡¿Qué paso con el fanfic de Soa… — Eye le tapó la boca.

—Si hablas de ese tema te ahorco ¿entendiste? — Scrittore asintió intimidado.

—Perfecto, sigamos.

—Oye ¿Qué te pregunto? — Dijo Jackal.

—¡Nada! Sigue Scrittore.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió la saga del fénix?

—Oye, yo también me hacia esa pregunta. — Dijo Raynmond withe. — También me gustaría saber si pensaste que sería una saga tan extensa.

—Realmente…. Pues la saga del fénix original no tenía mucho que ver con lo que es hoy en día.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Dijo Estrella Diurna.

—Pues… como recordaran en el segundo capítulo se hablaba de Celestia y Luna como diosas, eso fue porque originalmente porque sus padres eran Zeus y Poseidón, ósea, eran medias hermanas hijas de la misma madre pero de distintos padres que si eran dioses y el padre biológico de Draco y Nero seria el dios Hades quien querría tomar el control del olimpo y los fénix serian dos medallones con el poder del lobo y el dragón.

—¿Y por qué lo cambiaste? Suena increíble. — Dijo Gleaming.

—Corre video. — Dijo Eye y se reprodujo un video de la serie de los padrinos mágicos donde mostraba a Cosmo diciendo "No, fuera… impulso de idiotez" — ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? Da igual, ni que me molestara haberlo cambiado, me gusta como quedó.

—Igual, habría sido genial verlo. — Dijo Rayn.

—Concuerdo amiga, concuerdo… pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Bueno Scrittore, ¿más preguntas?

—Sí, ¿Te inspiraste en Nupcias para…?

—Nop.

—Pero no me has dejado…

—Que no, punto.

—Eh… vale… y ¿Has pensado en usar a tu OC y al mio y a tus fénix en un capítulo de las locas aventuras donde nos enfrentemos a un villano locuelo?

—Pues… no sé… no me llama mucho la atención pero no es mala idea Scritt.

—¿Scritt?

—No importa, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—Yo tengo una — Dijo Silverwolf850. — ¿Tienes algún próximo fanfic en mente?

—Oye, yo quería preguntar eso. — Protestó Scrittore.

—Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate Scritt.

—¿Por qué me dices Scritt?

—En respuesta a tu pregunta Silver, sí, tengo una ENORMEEEE cantidad de fanfic futuros, tantos que ni siquiera yo los recuerdo. Pero bueno, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

—Oye ¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¡Elígeme! — Dijo Rayn.

—Bueno… a ver… ahora le toca a…

—¡Yo, yo, yo!

—CSR.

—¡Baka! — Dijo la alicornio cayendo de espaldas.

—Pues… tengo una pregunta ¿Draco sigue siendo virgen?

—El pobre es más virgen que un autista.

Mientras tanto, en el universo de la saga del fénix.

Draco estornudó. — Diablos, alguien debe estar hablando de mí en algún lugar.

Volviendo al estudio.

—¿Más virgen que un autista? Je, je, pobre. — Se rió CSR

—Bien, ¡¿Me toca a mí?! — Dijo Raynmond emocionada.

—Claro.

—¡Sí!

—En la segunda parte.

Rayn quedó en seco. — ¿Qúe?

—Así es amigos, los veo en la segunda parte del especial, ¡bye bye!

—¡NO, ESPERA!

Fin cap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Especial 2000 parte 2

—¡Hola gente! Sean bienvenidos a la segunda parte de nuestro especial por los 2000 reviews. — Dijo Eyedragon sentado en medio de sus invitados. — Antes de comenzar, amigos, les tengo una gran noticia.

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué noticia? — Preguntó Parca333.

—Bueno, para las siguientes preguntas ustedes, los invitados, competirán por su derecho a preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa? — Dijeron todos al unisono.

Scrittore miró a Eye dudoso. —Ehhh, Eye ¿Qué estas tratando de…?

—Mi especial, mis reglas. Ahora para los retos tenemos a un nuevo invitado. Con ustedes, ¡Chris! ¡De isla del drama! — Gritó Eye mientras que el fantástico conductor salía seguido por el Chef.

—¡Hola viejos! ¡Es un placer estar con todos ustedes!

—Tiene que ser una broma. — Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Ehhh, ¿y este quién es? — Dijo tontamente Scrittore.

—Espera ¿No sabes quién soy? El gran Chris, el asombroso presentador de Isla del Drama, Luz Drama Accion y Drama total Gira Mundial.

—Pues… no, lo siento.

—Oh, no hay problema. Supongo que es normal. — Dijo mientras apretaba un botón y el asiento de Scrittore desplegaba unos cohetes y salía volando mientras se escuchaban los gritos del alicornio. — Este tipo ya hizo sus preguntas por lo que no hay necesidad de que este aquí. Ahora ¿Están todos listos para una serie de retos súper extremos para el deleite del público?

Eye se acerca a Parca333. — Amigo, mejor no participes, te conviene quedarte a mi lado y solo disfrutar. — Dijo sacando una bolsa de palomitas.

—Bien, el primer reto se dará entre Silverwolf850 y Silver Spike. Computadora, transportarlos al páramo de duelos.

—¡¿Páramo de qué?! — Dijeron ambos al momento en que eran transportados a un salón al puro estilo de la película SAW.

—Ahora, creo que ambos sabrán de que va este reto. — Dijo mientras dos redes de portería aparecían detrás de cada uno, de pronto el Chef apareció frente a ellos con una máscara de Jockey y un saco de ¿tortugas? — Estas son tortugas mordedoras, el que reciba menos mordiscos de ellas gana. Sin embargo, el chef no sacó un palo de jocky… era una ametralladora de aire comprimido que disparaba las tortugas.

—Yo que ustedes me cubro los cocos, Jajajaja. — Dijo Eye riendo.

—Espera, yo no accedi a esto. — Dijo Silver.

—Claro que lo hiciste, letra pequeña del contrato genio. — Dijo mostrando un contrato.

—¿Cuál contrato? No firmamos ninguno. — Dijo Silverwolf850.

—Oh bueno, ¿pero eso cambia las cosas? ¡Ahora Chef! — Gritó Eye mientras el chef, con una sonrisa de psicópata, disparaba las tortugas hacia nuestros participantes. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban en el suelo cubiertos de tortugas mordedoras, sin embargo, Silver recibió un mordisco en sus partes nobles.

—Creo que eso define a Silver Spike como el ganador. — Dijo Chris mientras que ambos aparecían en el estudio. — ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Silver?

El dragón anime se levantó adolorido y pronuncio. — ¿gangnam style?

—Por supuesto. ¡Up gangnam style! — Dijo Eye mientras que bailaba sobre la mesa.

Najeneun dasarowun inganjeogin yeoja

Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja

Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja

Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja

Naneun sanai

Najeneun neomankeum ddasarowun geureon sanai

Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyat ddaerineun sanai

Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai

Geureon sanai

Aremdawo sarangseurowo

Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseurowo

Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka

Oppan Gangnam style

Gangnam style

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Gangnam style

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

(Parca333 y Sleipnir se suman al baile)

Jeongsokhae boijiman nol ddaen noneun yeoja

Iddaeda shipeumyeon mukkeottdeon meori puneun yeoja

Garyeottjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Geureon gangjakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai

Jeonjanha boijiman nol ddaen noneun sanai

Ddaega dweimyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai

Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultung han sanai

Geureon sanai

Aremdawo sarangseurowo

Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo wey

Areumdawo sarangseurowo

Geurae neo hey, geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal ddaekkaji gabolkka

Oppan Gangnam style

Gangnam style

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Gangnam style

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Ehh sexy lady, oh, oh

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan Gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style

Eh sexy lady

Op, op, op, op oppan Gangnam style, eh eh

Oppan Gangnam style — Finalizo Eye con la pose final del baile mientras que todos lo miraban con una completa cara de WTF.

—De haber sabido que esto sería así… habría traído una cámara. — Dijo Parca333 riendo.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿estamos aquí para bailar o para torturar a los invitados? — Dijo Chris. — Como sea, ahora como Silverwolf850 tiene una pregunta de consuelo. — Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Espera ¿no era que el ganador preguntaba? — Preguntó CRS.

—Oh, cierto, mentí.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto de esto? — Exclamó Estrella.

—Pues… divertirnos. Ahora Silverwolf850 ¿tu pregunta es…?

De pronto Silver es cubierto por reflectores y se escucha una música dramática. — Pues… ¿cómo se te ocurrió la idea de los fénix?

—Oh, excelente pregunta. Realmente al inicio serian dos collares para hacer referencia a Devil May Cry, sin embargo, creí que unos fénix serían más originales.

—¿Otra referencia? No te ofendas pero en tus primeros dos libros abusaste como loco de ese recurso. — Dijo Parca333.

—Ñeee, todos somos principiantes en un punto y cometemos muchas idioteces. Pero buena observación Parca, toma una galleta. — Dijo dándole una galletita con chispas de chocolate. — Al menos en el tercer libro y en Escudo y Estrella ya no se ve tanta referencia, por cierto, gracias CRS por tu ayuda con ese fanfic. — Le dijo a su compañero.

—Gracias por… — Dijo CRS pero Chris lo interrumpió.

—¡Ahora el siguiente reto! ¡CRS vs Señor A!

—Esto no me lo pierdo. — Dijo Sleipnir sacando una bolsa de palomitas y colocándose junto a Eyedragon.

—Computadora, por favor. — Ambos contendientes fueron transportados al páramo pero esta vez era diferente, estaban en un estanque lleno de pelotas de plástico.

—¿Y… qué haremos aquí? — Pregunto el señor A.

—Oh, muy simple. El que llegue primero al fondo gana su derecho a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Eso es todo? Je, suena fácil. — Dijo el señor A mientras comenzaba a bajar pero…

—¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! — Gritó saliendo a la superficie. — ¡El fondo está lleno de pañales usados! ¡y con el dos!

—Jajajajaja, aún recuerdo ese episodio de Drama Total. — Rió Rayn.

—Tienen 30 segundos, si no lo hacen, ambos pasaran una semana en… ¡Una habitación con un alce!

—¿Un alce? ¿Qué tiene una habitación con un estúpido alce? — Preguntó CRS.

—No es cualquier alce, es ¡El alce G3! — Dijo mostrando una grabación del alce, el cual estaba rodeado por productos de la G3 de MLP, la pesadilla de cualquier persona con sentido común.

—¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — Gritaron los dos.

—Corre reloj. —Dijo Chris.

30 segundos.

—¡Yo pienso ganar! — Dijo el señor A nadando lo más rápido que podía mientras que era seguido por CRS.

20 segundos.

Los pañales eran cada vez más apestosos y sucios, el camino hacia la victoria estaba repleto de baches y dificultades para nuestros héroes. En el estudio, todos veían con dolor y risa a los participantes.

5 segundos.

Ya estaban cerca del fondo, pero los dos estaba a punto de desmayarse, sin embargo, el recuerdo de la habitación con el alce los atormento y CRS le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al señor A, lo que le permitió llegar con 1 segundo de sobra. — Y tenemos al ganador. — Dijo mientras que los sacaba y los transportaba al estudio (no sin antes hacerlos pasar por la dimensión del jabón)

—Oye… yo me rehusó a seguir con esto… — Dijo CRS.

—No puedes, porque si alguien renuncia… — El chef mostraba una cara de psicópata mientras afilaba un cuchillo. — Ahora, adiós señor A. — Dijo mientras el señor A desaparecía entre gritos y suplicas. — Ahora, tu pregunta CRS.

—Ok… ok… Eye te juro que me las pagaras… según dijiste Draco aún es virgen ¿Qué se siente serlo por más de 100 años?

—¿Para él? No muy bien, el pobre tiene pesadillas donde está rodeado por hermosas yeguas y hasta me suplica mandarlo al fanfic de Silverwolf850 para eliminar esa frustración de virginidad. A veces creo que su sufrimiento es mi culpa… — Dijo llorando.

—Ahh, no llores amigo. — Dijo Sleipnir dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tal vez me excedí mandando yeguas hermosas a su celda para que bailaran mientras que él estaba del otro lado de los barrotes.

Desmayo al estilo anime.

—Oh viejo, eso es genial, recuérdeme usarla para la próxima temporada… si es que hay próxima. — Dijo Chris.

Parca descansa en una hamaca jugando tiro al blanco con retratos de Shining mientras ve a todos competir. — Esto sí que es divertido.

—Concuerdo. — Dijeron Eye y Sleipnir mientras comían palomitas.

—Bien, ahora para el siguiente reto, Estrella Diurna y Raynmond White.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo preguntas!

—En ese caso te daremos preguntas hechas por fans para que las digas por ellos, pero tienes que participar.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos no participan! — Dijo señalando a Parca y a Sleipnir.

—Oh, claro… es que ellos son invitados de honor.

—¡Déjame de joder! — Dijeron todos a la vez.

—¡Oigan! ¡Si no quisieran ser torturados no estarían aquí, asi que basta de quejaste y a sufrir! — Dijo mientras ambas yeguas eran transportadas al paramo. Ambas estaban sentadas frente a una mesa llena de comida tapada.

—Yo ganaré y le haré mis preguntas a Eye. — Dijo Rayn determinada.

—Me gusta mucho oír eso, pues… — Se rebeló la comida — Estofado de anguila cruda y cayos de pies, crepas de musgo rellenas de barro, guiso de gusanos con hongos podridos, y caviar.

—¿Caviar? — Dijo Rayn asqueada.

—Caviar… fertilizado por el Chef.

—Use mi mescla especial. — Dijo con maldad y gozo.

Ambas miraron la comida con asco. — Yo me rindo. — Dijo Estrella.

—¿Significa que gané?

—Oh, no Rayn, eso significa que como tu rival no comerá, tú debes comer TODOS los platos si quieres hacerle una pregunta a Eye.

Rayn miró la comida con asco. — Oh, Eye, si salgo de esta créeme que te mato. — Dijo probando el estofado mientras que su rostro reflejaba un profundo sentimiento de repulsión.

Chris miró a la cámara. — Hicimos una apuesta con Eye, si el vomita primero que el Chef o yo tendrá que pagarnos 200 dólares a cada uno. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rayn traga el estofado. — Sabe… a sushi podrido…

Eye no lo soportó y vomitó todo lo que tenía en la boca. Luego saco 400 dólares y los repartió entre Chris y el Chef, los cuales vomitaron después.

10 minutos después.

Rayn estaba casi muerta, ella miró el último caviar que había en el tazón y con repulsión lo comió. Ella alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria pero luego cayo de cara sobre la mesa.

—Felicidades Rayn, ganaste. Estrella, quedas fuera. — Dijo Chris mientras un baston salía de la nada y se llevaba a la poni de un tirón.

—Bien… ahora mi pregunta es…

—¡Alto Rayn! Podras hacer tus preguntas, en la tercera parte.

—¡¿Qué?! — Gritó ella.

—Así es, se nos acabó el tiempo y de hecho el Chef y yo nos tenemos que ir. Adiós. — Dijo Chris mientras se ponía un jet pack y salía volando junto con el Chef.

—Je, je, je. Eso fue genial. — Dijo Eye pero en ese momento él fue rodeado por todos sus invitados, salvo por Parca y Jackal que estaban mirando desde el techo.

—Je, je ¿amigos todo bien verdad? — Dijo Eye nervioso mientras que todos lo miraban con ira.

—¿Vas a grabar esto? — Le preguntó Jack a Parca.

—Obvio. — Dijo sacando una cámara.

Fin parte 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Especial 2000 parte 3.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron de nuevo, revelando a Eye y sus invitados. Pero para sorpresa de todos Eye tenía un ojo vendado. — Como se nota que no tienen sentido del humor. — Dijo Eye mostrando que también le habían sacado un diente.

—Te pasó por pelotudo. — Dijo CRS con cara de enojo. — Ahora continúa con el especial antes de que te linchemos de nuevo.

—Ok, ok, ok. Calmense ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

—En que responderías preguntas de Rayn — Señaló Scrittore.

—Cierto, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas Rayn?

La yegua alzó los brazos al cielo exclamando "aleluya" mientras que unas luces la iluminaban, confundiendo a los demás y a espectadores. — Bueno, mi pregunta es…

—¡ECHEN PAJA! — Gritó un semental terrestre de cuerpo rosado y crines plateadas destrozando el techo y cayendo sobre la mesa que estaba entre todos los invitados, luego para sorpresa de todos se abrió su paracaídas. — Dije "echen paja" ¿por qué no echaron?

—¿Chainsaw147? Amigo, genial, es genial tenerte aquí. — Dijo Eye abrazando a su amigo y dándole palmadas en la espalda. — ¿Dónde estabas? Te mandé una limbo para que te recogiera.

—¿Limbo? No me llegó ningún limbo.

—Que raro, recuerdo habértela mandado. — Sacó un papel. — ¿Tu dirección es "1014 de la calle Pene Chico"?

—¡¿WHAT?! ¡No! Mi dirección es "…" (pitido de censura)

—Qué raro, entonces ¿Dónde está el chofer?

Mientras tanto, en un lugar que a nadie de importa.

Un terrestre vestido con un traje estaba en medio de un barrio de muy mala pinta donde muchas personas lo miraban feo. — Jefe… ¿Dónde me mandaste?

Volviendo al estudio.

—Ñeee, seguro está bien. — Dijo Eye. — Bueno, ya que llegaste ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? — Rayn comenzó a tener un tick nervioso.

—Sí, de hecho varias. — Sacó una lista. — Primero ¿Qué paso con la madre de Girion?

—Oye, yo también quiero saber eso. — Dijo Scrittore.

—Yo igual, hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de ella. — Dijo Rayn.

—Ah pues… en lugar de decirles que simplemente me olvide de ella por lo poco relevante que era simplemente les mentiré diciendo que ella esta por ahí haciendo alguna mamada… Ups, se me salió.

Facepalm épico al estilo "¿Y dónde está el policía?"

—Bueno Chain, ¿Otra pregunta?

—Sí, una más, ¿Cómo es posible que Lucifer naciera de varias yeguas?

—¿No conoces algo llamado "inseminación artificial"?

—Sí.

—Multiplícalo por 10 en un tubo de ensayo y ahí tienes a Lucifer.

—Ahhh, no sé porque no se me ocurrió. — Dijo el terrestre rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, Rayn tu querias…

—¡Yo tengo una pregunta! — Gritó Silver Spike.

—¡Por favor!

—Rayn, se educada. ¿Qué quieres preguntar Silver?

— hay dos sillas, una con un pene y otra con un pastel, te sientas en una silla y te comes lo que hay en la otra ¿cuál elijes para sentarte? — Dijo con una épica Troolface.

—Pues me sentaría en la del pene. — Dijo Eye sin reparo dejando a todos algo cayados.

—¿Por qué? — Dijo Parca algo asqueado.

—Porque la madre de Silver ya se comió lo que tenía esa silla.

Tour Down For What! OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—… Me cago… — Dijo el pobre Silver Spike al ver que le habían destrozado su broma de la forma más fría e inhumana posible.

—No te metas con el rey de los trolls, te metes conmigo y te masticare y desechare como lo hago con el helado y los chocolates. — Dijo Eye relamiéndose los labios. — Ya me está dando hambre.

Sin embargo, no todo era broma, dado a que Silver estaba con la mirada baja y decaída, envuelto por un aura depresiva. — Me cagaron mi broma… me cagaron mi broma… me cagaron mi broma.

—Ya, supéralo compa, tú mismo te la buscaste. — Dijo Sleipnir.

—Concuerdo con este remedo de kirin, tú mismo te la buscaste. — Señaló Parca. — ¿No tienes otra pregunta?

—Sí… ¿Algunas vez has perdido una apuesta con Alpha?

—¿Con Alpha? Ese tipo nunca apuesta con nadie, es algo aburrido, pero si he perdido una apuesta con Omega.

—¿Y qué te hizo hacer?

—Esperen aquí… — Eye se levantó y se alejó de la sala dejando algo confundidos a todos los presentes, pero de pronto el entró vestido con… ¿Un vestido rosa de princesa, un peinado estilo la cenicienta y maquillaje por toda la cara? — ¡SOY LA PRINCESA MÁS HERMOSA DEL REINO MAGICO QUE PROTEJO USANDO MIS HECHIZOS DE AMOR Y AMISTAD! — Dijo de la forma más afeminada posible.

Todos los escritores miraron a Eye, luego se miraron entre si, luego a Eye, luego entre si, luego a Eye y de pronto estallaron en risas.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto es epicoooo! — Gritó Jackal muriéndose de risa.

—¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡¿Eso te obligo a hacer?! ¡Jajajajajaja! — Reía Parca.

De pronto Rayn tomó una foto. — Directo a Instagram.

—Los odio a todos… — Dijo Eye mientras que todos se morían de la risa.

—No te preocupes amigo… perdón, AMIGA. — Dijo CRS mientras se partía en el suelo junto a Chain.

—¡Que tipo más afeminado! — Gritó el terrestre rosado.

—Hablo el que tiene un OC rosa. — Dijo Eye enojado.

—¡Al menos no tengo un vestido! ¡Jajaja!

—Cierra la boca… — Dijo Eye muerto de vergüenza

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, sonó el teléfono y Eye lo atendió, luego lo colgó y con una mirada seria miro a las cámaras mientras que se sacaba todo el vergonzoso atuendo en menos de un segundo. — Damas, caballeros, extrañas y amorfas formas de vida. Tengo un anuncio importante, me acaba de llegar la pregunta de porque Hera se aparece al OC de Bonnie Zacherle, la creadora de MLP… y la razón es simple. — Dijo seriamente mientras reflejaba una gran vergüenza. — No tenía ni puta idea de que ella existía antes de crear a Hera. — Facepalm múltiple al estilo "¿Y dónde está el policía?" — Sí, sabía que antes de Lauren había una mujer que creó la primera generación pero… nunca me intereso lo suficiente como para googlearlo. En cuanto al diseño de Hera es por ironía.

De la nada, Parca se echó a reír. — Ja, ya capto. Dorado y blanco, la diseñaste así como un guiño a que comúnmente esos colores se asocian al bien y la pureza ¿Verdad?

—¡Correcto! ¡Denle una galleta a ese tipo! ¡ENCARGADOS! — De la nada, una galleta voló y le dió en la cabeza a Parca, luego él la agarró y la comió.

—Rico, tiene chocolate y crema.

—Y mucho amor. — Dijo Granny Smith desde el público.

—Bueno, ya que hemos concluido al sección de preguntas de invitados… — Rayn de pronto le pega a Eye en la cara.

—Auch ¡¿y eso porque Rayn?!

—¡Mis preguntas! ¡Voy a hacerlas! ¡Y nadie me va a dete…!

—¡ALTO AHÍ! — Gritó una voz y de pronto apareció el lobo que todos aman, Blade Lulamoon.

—¡Blade! ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo estábamos por responder las preguntas de los fans y…

—¡Cállate miserable saco de mierda! — Dijo Blade lleno de ira.

—Ouch, ese lobo tiene carácter. — Le dijo Jackal y Parca, el cual asintió.

—¡Estoy aquí para recobrar lo que por derecho me pertenece!

Eye miró a sus invitados confundido. — ¿Y eso seria…?

—¡Este puto especial me pertenece! ¡Soy tu OC más famoso y más querido por los fans! ¡A mí me corresponde dirigir lo que queda del especial!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el escritor y a mí me corresponde escribirlo! ¡A si que volvé al estudio y espera a que te vuelvan a llamar!

—¡Ni loco vuelvo ahí!

—Cálmense, cálmense. — Dijo CRS. — Solucionemos esto de forma pacífica, que los fans elijan quien atenderá la sesión de preguntas de fans, si lo hace Blade o lo hace Eye.

—Me parece perfecto, ya quiero ver como mis queridos y amados fans me defienden y te dan tu merecido lobito de cuarta. — Le dijo Eye a Blade mientras ambos se miraban de mala manera.

—Y ya oyeron amigos, para la cuarta y última parte del especial ustedes decidieran si Eye conduce o si lo hace Blade. — Dijo Rayn.

—Recuerden votar de la forma más sincera posible. — Dijo Parca.

—Y en lo posible hacer sufrir a Eye. — Dijo Jackal.

—¡Hijo de tu madre! — Le gritó Eye.

—Pues claro, ¿De quién más?

Tour Down For What! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—Maldito Jack… bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo y nos vemos. — Se corta.

—¡Ah! Antes de que se corte. — Dijo Silver Spike — Eyedragon me dio permiso de anunciar que tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente y necesito a un último escritor que me ayude, así que ¡Espero que extiendan sus manos! — La pantalla comenzó a oscurecerse. — ¡No! ¡No he terminado! ¡ESPERAAAAAA!

Fin parte 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4.**

La sala se llenó de aplausos ante la entrada del gran y querido lobo Blade. — ¡Bien! ¡La votación se ha hecho y ahora este especial es mio! — Dijo eufórico. — ¡Eye! ¡Ven a que todos vean tu vergüenza! — Dijo riendo mientras que salía Eyedragon usando un gran vestido rosa, su rostro estaba rojo cual tomate, reflejando la humillación.

—Tengo que dejar de hacer apuestas… ¡SOBRE TODO CUANDO MIS FANS ME TRAICIONAN!

—Deja de llorar por tu derrota. — Dijo Blade jalando una palanca y haciendo que el piso en el que estaba parado Eye se abriera y él callera.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! — ¡POOM!

—Bueno, ahora lo primero. Rayn. — Dijo el lobo llamando a la yegua.

—¿Sí?

—Es hora de tus preguntas.

Inserte música angelical. — ¡Aleluya! — Gritó ella tan alegre como un niño en navidad. — Bien, bien. Mi primera pregunta es… — Rápidamente miró hacia todos lados esperando a que algo la interrumpiera. — Bien, ¿Cuándo perdió Omega su virginidad?

—¡Cuando llegó a la pubertad! — Se escuchó la voz de Eye.

—¡Oye, ahora es mi especial! — Dijo el lobo enojado.

—Basta, basta chicos. Ahora ¿Qué son exactamente las lacrimas?

—Magia comprimida en forma de cristal. — Respondió Blade con un aire intelectual.

—Oh ya veo. Tengo una más, pero es para Eye. — Ella acercó su rostro al suelo y gritó. — ¡¿Y EL FIC DE SOARIN?!

—¡NO LO SÉ, NI ME IMPORTA! —Gritó Eye desde quien sabe dónde.

—Acabas de tocar un tema sensible para él, lo molestan mucho con eso jeje. — Dijo Blade.

—Bueno bueno, antes de seguir… — Dijo Chainsaw147. — ¿Dónde están todos los demás? — Dijo viendo que solo estaban él, Blade, SilverWolf850, Raynmond, Scrittore y Parca333.

—Oh, es que se nos acabó el presupuesto para mantener a tantos invitados, así que todos los demas fueron recompensados con una generosa canasta.

 **En la casa de Jackal.**

—¿Generosa canasta? ¡Son naranjas podridas! — Dijo el kirin blanco mirando la canasta que le dieron una vez que se fue del estudio.

 **De vuelta al estudio.**

—Bueno, bueno, ahora llega el turno de las preguntas de fans. Parca333 ¿Podrías leer la primera?

El pegaso blanco sacó una carta de un saco y la abrió. — Para Draco y Nero ¿Creen haber podido vencer a Shotting sin sus fénix?

—Damas y caballeros, ¡Los hermanos fénix! — Gritó Blade mientras que Draco y Nero entraban a la sala elegantemente vestidos.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhh! — Gritó Rayn como una fanática.

Ellos saludaron con cariño y se sentaron. — Bueno, respondiendo la pregunta. ¡NI LOCOS LO VENCIAMOS SIN LOS FÉNIX! — Gritó Draco.

—Cierto.

—Bien, antes de seguir ¿Qué tal están chicos?

—Muy bien, agradecidos de que el tonto jefe por fin hiciera esta parte del especial. — Dijo Nero mientras que el público aplaudía.

—¡Los odio! — Gritó Eye.

—Bueno, aquí tengo otra pregunta, esta es para Nero. — Dijo Parca333. — ¿Si no te hubieras relacionado con Alexis, habrías aceptado la "invitación" de Omega?

Nero se pone nervioso y mira al público, donde están tanto Omega como Alexis mirándolo con una sonrisa. —… No veo forma de responder esa pregunta sin que alguien me mate… así que no responderé.

Todos rieron a causa de esto, sin embargo, Parca333 miró a Blade. — Oye, aquí hay preguntas para Eye ¿No deberías traerlo de vuelta?

—Mmmm, cierto…

—Yo me encargo. — Dijo Rayn y salió caminando. De pronto, en la trampa donde había caído Eye se comenzó a escuchar un ruido propio de una total golpiza.

—¡NO EN EL ROSTRO! — Gritó Eye.

30 segundos después.

Eye estaba atado y colgado al revés del techo. Rayn se veía tranquila y con una serenidad propia de un monje budista mientras que todos la miraban como si estuvieran viendo a Jason y a Freddy en la misma habitación.

 **En Hollywood.**

—Lo que faltaba, ya nos usaron de referencia. — Dijo Jason tomando café junto a Freddy.

—Al menos no nos llaman para hacer otro crossover estúpido. — Dijo tomando café, pero sus garras gigantes destrozando la tasa. — Mierda…

 **En el estudio.**

—No era necesario que lo golpearas… — Dijo Silver.

—Ñe, como si a alguien le importara, LA VIOLENCIA FISICA ES LA MEJOR, sobre todo cuando le pasa a Eye.

—Te odio… — Dijo Eye.

—Responde la pregunta, Parca333.

—Eh, ok. ¿Tenías pensado que Shotting matara a Hera o fue algo que metiste de último minuto? Lo pregunto pues muchos queríamos ver la pelea de Draco y Nero contra Hera.

—En eso concuerdo, fue lo peor de la saga. — Dijo Scrittore.

—Fue planeado y a la vez no chicos. Cuando llegue a esa parte me di cuenta de que si Hera lograba darle pelea a Shotting sería un error total. Sí, se vería genial, pero no tendría sentido dado a que Shotting ya triplicaba todos los poderes de Hera y más. — Dijo Eye.

—Aun así, todos queríamos ver esa pelea. — Dijo Scrittore.

—Confórmense con verla muerta, que si no me falla la memoria todos lo querían.

—Bueno… eso no lo discuto, pero aun así la pelea habría sido buena y tal vez no lo manejaste tan bien.

—Dime algo que no sepa Scritt.

—Sin mucosidad tu estómago se comerá se mismo.

—Dije algo que no sepa… algo menos perturbador.

Se abren las puertas. — ¡Oh, miren quienes llegaron! ¡ALPHA Y OMEGA! — Entraron ambos en sus formas de alicornios. Alpha vistiendo un traje rojo y Omega un vestido azul.

—Perdón por tardar, el tonto de mi hermano me obligo a probarme 100 vestidos para ver cual me quedaba mejor.

—Insisto en que debiste usar el blanco con encajes rosados, resaltaba tus ojos. — Dijo Alpha.

—¿Es necesario que me molestes tanto por un vestido? Si te gusto tanto el blanco úsalo tú.

—Perdóname por preocuparme por tu aspecto hermana, no por nada te peine.

—Hay dioses… a veces creo que tengo una hermana mayor en vez de un hermano. — Dijo Omega sentándose.

—No conocía este lado de Alpha… — Le dijo Scritt a Silver. — Esta interesante.

—Concuerdo viejo.

—En fin, lindo vestido Omega. — Le dijo Eye colgado. — Ahora… ¿Me bajan?

—Primero, gracias. Segundo, no. — Dijo ella seriamente.

—Joder, porque todos osan odiarme. — Dijo Eye.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es ese intento de asentó español? — Dijo Silver algo ofendido.

—Uno muy guay tío. — Respondio Eye.

—¡¿Ah si?! Pues. ¡Andate a la mierda pibe!

—Onda vital, lobezno.

—¡Esto es guerra! ¡LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! — Respondió Silver.

—¡La guea culiado, la guea! — Dijo Eye como mexicano.

—¿Y eso que es?

—¿Eh? Ah perdón, pensé que jugábamos a hacer estereotipos racistas. — Epic facepalm por parte de todos.

—Empiezo a creer que tenerlo colgado así le esta asiendo daño.

—Kukukukuku, la santa macarela, chirilin chirilin bombom. La santa macarela, chirilin chirilin bombom. — Cantaba Eye.

—Ok… mejor bájenlo. — Dijo Blade mientras que Scrittore lo bajaba y lo dejaba en el sillón, el kirin solo movió la cabeza, mareado.

—Bueno, mientras Eye se recupera, hay una pregunta para Omega. — Dijo Parca333. — ¿Te agrada molestar a tu hermano?

—Obvio, es muy divertido hacerlo. — Respondió ella.

—Bien, eso fue fácil, siguiente pregunta es… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si Acnologia no resultara ser otra cosa que un niño malcriado de trece años?

Inmediatamente, todos los OCs miraron a Eye, quien aún estaba mareado. — Kukukukuku, veo estrellas.

—Bueno, con este tipo es una posibilidad. — Dijo Alpha con una cara de poker.

—Pues… sí, con este tipo es muy posible. Este loco. — Dijo Parca333 riendo. — Bueno a ver… para Omega: Sal conmigo te guste o no. — Leyó Parca.

Ella miró la cámara. — Si tienes una buena salchicha, salgo contigo encantada. Si no, vete. — Dijo ella de forma cortante.

—Auch, nena, eso sí fue duro. — Dijo Chainsaw.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo romántico… emmmm ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar luego de esto? — Le dijo Omega a Chain, quien se sonrojo, sobre todo cuando Omega le pestaño coquetamente.

—Ehhh, mejor sigamos… — Dijo Chain algo incómodo.

—¡ _De esta corte de los milagros será un milagro que puedan salir! —_ Cantaba Eye.

—Ahora se puso a cantar canciones de Disney, se nota que estar de cabeza le hace daño. — Dijo Nero.

Draco tomó una cinta adhesiva y se la coloco a Eye en la boca, quien siguió tarareando la canción. — Parca, sigue con las preguntas, por favor.

—Ok, esperen… aquí hay otra ¿Por qué Omega tiene una vida sexual tan activa con hombres y mujeres?

—Porque hay algo que se llama vida, y hay que vivirla. — Dijo Omega con una sonrisa.

—Ok… no sé si eso me emociona contigo o… — Dijo Chain pero no pudo seguir, pues Omega tomo unos hielos y los pasó por su nuca, haciendo que todos los sementales presentes se quedaran mirando, salvo su hermano.

—Pervertidos. — Dijo Rayn. — No entiendo como… ¡Por favor! — Dijo viendo a Omega, quien ahora bailaba en un tubo. Luego Rayn miró a Alpha esperando una respuesta.

—Ella es así, no me mires. — Dijo el alicornio. Luego ambos miraron a Omega y vieron lo "concentrados" que estaban todos los demás.

—Chicos, mejor vayamos a comerciales. — Dijo Rayn algo cansada.

(ESPACIO DE COMERCIALES)

¡¿Cansado de que la vida se ria en tu cara?!

¡SÍ!

¡¿Cansado de ser un imbécil sin suerte?!

¡SI! … oye.

¡MIREN ESTE PREDOCUTO TAN GENIAL QUE DEBEN COMPRAR!

¡¿Y QUE ES?!

¡El condón volador! ¡Disfruta las noches con tu pareja sin tener que levantarte, pues este magnifico aparato volara y se acomodara solo!

¡Wow! ¡¿Y cómo lo hace?!

¡Excelente pregunta! ¡La cual no responderemos! ¡SOLO COMPRALO! ¡El precio: TU ALMA!

¡QUIERO DIEZ!

Condón volador, cómpralo YA. Patrocinado por Omega.

(Fin Espacio de comerciales)

—Ahora que ya ha terminado, y Eye ya está normal, podemos continuar. — Dijo Alpha.

—Sí, ese te de hiervas me devolvió la cordura. — Dijo el kirin negro con tranquilidad.

—Bien, Parca, siguiente pregunta. — Dijo Scritt.

—Esta bien… a ver… hay varias para Eye ¿Qué harás después de terminar tus fics pendientes?

—Aun no lo decido realmente, cuando sepa les diré. ¿Siguiente?

—¿Has pensado hacer fics de otras series?

—Sí, muchas veces pero por falta de tiempo o ideas nunca los pude hacer, sin embargo hace poco hice un fanfic de Dark Souls que tal vez les interese.

—Dijiste que escribes una novela ¿De qué trata? — Leyó.

—Lo siento, esa información es confidencial.

—Pero nos contaste a nosotros. — Dijo Chain.

—¡Cállate!

—Hay un par más Eye, aquí el fan dice que quiere consejos para escribir.

El kirin miró hacia la cámara. — Divierte y haz lo que tu corazón dicte. — Dijo Eye con una épica animación estilo anime.

—Awww, que bueno eres Eye. — Dijo Rayn.

—Sep, así soy yo, super genial.

—Y nada humilde. — Dijo Scritt riendo.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Aquí hay otra pregunta ¿Si tuvieras un súper poder cual sería? Un segundo ¿Y Blade?

—Oh, él tuvo una emergencia. — Rió Eye de forma malvada.

 **Mientras tanto, en un cohete a la luna.**

—¡Te odio Eyedragooooon! — Grito Blade.

 **En el estudio.**

—En respuesta a la pregunta, me quedo con control de fuego o el poder la Ope Ope no mi de One Piece. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

—A mí me gustaría telequinesis. — Dijo Scrittore. — Sería interesante mover objetos con la mente y… un segundo… — Usa su magia y mueve una taza de té. — Oh, interesante. — Dijo pensativo.

—¿Y tú Rayn?

—Pues… control de hielo me encantaría la verdad, todos los poderes de mi OC serían ideales para mí.

—Ja, muy bien. ¿Y tu Chain? ¿Poderes?

—Con mi fuerza me basta, no necesito poderes para ser un héroe? — Dijo el terrestre rosado con disfraz de superman.

—¿De dónde sacaste el disfraz?

—Me lo dio mi mami para mi cumpleaños.

—Ah, ¿Y tu Parca?

—Emmm, no sé realmente, tal vez el poder del Splinter o del Asimilador, serían poderes interesantes.

—Concuerdo con eso, el del asimilador es mi preferido. — Dijo Eye. — ¿Y tú Silver?

—Súper velocidad, control de luz, control de todos los elementos, control de tecnología y…

—Básicamente ser Mike 2.0 ¿Cierto? — Dijo Eye haciendo que todos rieran.

—¿Qué me habrá querido decir? — Dijo Silver, al puro estilo del chavo del 8, algo confundido.

—Bueno chicos, tenemos tiempo para una sola pregunta más. Parca ¿Qué pregunta tenemos?

—A ver… ¿Harás un fanfic de Danna?

—Oh, Danna, la adorable chica que Draco y Magic adoptaron. Pues hay una muy grande respuesta a esa pregunta, una respuesta que todos ustedes ansían conocer y esa respuesta es…

FIN DEL ESPCIAL.

 **2000 REVIEWS! GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR HACERME QUIEN SOY, SIN USTEDES YO NO EXISTIRIA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU AMISTAD Y POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL!**

 **Realmente no esperaba que mandaran tantas preguntas, lamento no haber podido responderlas todas pero respondí las que pude, espero les haya gustado y en caso de que quieran preguntarme otra cosa, mándenlo por mensaje privado.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**


End file.
